


His Object Of Obsession

by sweetcherriesandrottenpeaches



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcherriesandrottenpeaches/pseuds/sweetcherriesandrottenpeaches
Summary: Inspired by a prompt from Anon:  All I'm gonna say is yandere trickster making a deal with the entity to be able to "keep" his obession.
Relationships: Ji-Woon Hak/Reader, The Trickster/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	His Object Of Obsession

[[MORE]]

The trial had turned out to be a lengthy one. This time he really had to work hard for his eagerly awaited reward: you. In past it never had mattered to Ji-Woon, known as the Trickster now, how long a trial lasted or how difficult it was to track down and catch a survivor - to kill one. No, it truly was secondary since he enjoyed every single second of the malicious hunt. At first it was the thirst for blood, the amusing squeaks and entreaties of his victims that spurred his need of killing. But not long ago another factor added to it - the new survivor, the way this new survivor seemed to be so close to some of the other guys. Yes, they all needed to die. Over and over again. Slowly. Painfully. 

The Trickster licked his lips as he watched your trembling form on the ground. He’d hunted you down at the perfect spot: in front of the fireplace in the centre of Ormond. He let out a satisfied sigh. Countless little cutting wounds could be counted all across your beautiful body. Some parts of your pretty little dress were shred to pieces and laid open your cute underwear. You’d look gorgeous on the cover of his new album; a piece of art. Ji-Woon inhaled deeply, thought of all the things he’d do to you any second. He did entertain The Entity enough already. It was time to entertain himself a little bit now. Oh, but then again… For sure would the upcoming show you and him were about to start entertain The Entity just as much...

Fear paired with hope. This mix of emotions was all The Entity needed for a big feast. With you and The Trickster however, this dark being found a new ingredient, a new way of entertainment: lust. Fear paired with lust. Emotions so strong, its taste so sweet, addicting, The Entity craved for more. This was the only reason the extramundane wight agreed to The Trickster’s request of sending you to every of his trials. You were the reward Ji-Woon could claim after successfully sacrificing or moring the other three. Now it was time again to elicit the lovliest and purest of sounds from your cute mouth.

Ah, your mouth… Certainly you didn’t remember - the memory erased by The Entity - how many times they’re wrapped around his cock already, eagerly sucking and feeling him grow hard in response to your lovely work, your tongue twirling around and tasting every inch, every drop of his cum when it spilled inside of you. So many wonderful times was your pretty mouth overflowing with his seed already. It was by far the most sexy sound to hear you gag and choke at his size and amount of cum shooting down your throat. And you didn’t remember. You never did. What a shame it was. But the more you and your delicious whimpers and moans as well as the terrified yet aroused look in your face got etched into his twisted mind. The Trickster especially adored the confusion in your eyes. You did like what he did to you. You fucking loved being used and abused like this. But you just didn’t understand why, did you...? Poor little thing. Your never-ending nightmare was his eternal bliss. 

Licking off the fresh blood adorning his blade he strode towards you, the sound of his heavy boots like loud bangs in your ears every time they touched the wood. “Finally, little princess. It’s only me and you,” he said, his voice unable to contain his immense excitement. With terror you watched his shadow taking shape next to you. Too focused on your own fear you didn’t hear him throwing his bloodstained weapon to the floor.

“N-No…”

Your futile attempt to crawl away from him got repaid with the killer’s eerie chuckle as well your pained groans when he grabbed and turned you around. You cursed your carelessness. Of course you’d be an easy target while vaulting the window! You’re so stupid thinking you could get away with it! And now there was no turning back, no chance of escape. The killer had you trapped. He was straddling you, his from blood warm hands seized your wrists. Toxic yellow eyes bored through yours and you feared only looking into his eyes might poison you. You trembled, tears blurred your vision. His breath stroked your with blood and dirt tainted face. For him it didn’t defile your beauty. On the contrary. 

“Fuck, you’re so sexy, __________. You always are.”

_“You always are.”_

Strange. He wasn’t lying, was he…? You did meet before… didn’t you? But how… Where… It made no sense at all and yet you somehow knew this was not your first encounter with him, the first time you two would…

Your eyes widened in shock; a little movie of him taking you hard and fast from behind was playing in the back your head. Was that… a memory…? It would also explain why he knew your name. But how was this possible? … How was ALL of this possible?

“Why so stressed, darling. Relax, baby. I’ll make make you feel good.” His wide grin inflicted only greater terror. “I always do.”

Lips took violent possession of yours, gave you no chance of replying. His tongue forced its way between your lips and into your mouth, explored every warm corner. He tasted of metal and stale champagne, reeked of blood and guts, causing you nausea. You whimpered against his mouth, poorly tried to escape from his grip somehow. Your scared and vulnerable state let his heart swell with love for you. His chest hurt, felt like it was about to burst. You. Were. Just. Too. Cute! 

“J-Ji-Woon,” you breathed between bruising kisses. You stopped struggling, he kissing. 

The laughter of a madman drowned the cracking of fire. 

“Well, well!” His eyes grew big, fitting the lunatic he was. “Now things are starting to get interesting.” You turned your head to the side as he leaned down. Fuck no! You didn’t want him to kiss you again! Not this taste in your mouth again...! But your move played right into his hands. He licked across your delicate neck, a mix of blood and salt exploding on his tongue. Fear. His breath faster and hot in your ears now, you felt a rush of excitement heating your body. The emotion was quickly replaced by shame and you started to sob, too overwhelmed and confused about what was happening right now. 

“Let me help jog your memory a little bit more,” Ji-Woon purred dangerously sweet into your ear while moving one hand between your bodies and searching for his belt. Although the whistling wind and dancing fire was swallowing the short, quiet sound that happened now you knew exactly what he was doing. In your imagination you could hear the little chains on his bright pink slacks as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers and it again sparked a warm yet unwelcome prickle in your lower belly. This warm prickle also reached the sweet spot between your legs. 

“No!” you screamed in your head at yourself. These feelings… You couldn’t allow them to take over! This wasn’t right! 

Too busy battling the awakening arousal you did not register him moving. It was when you felt something hard pressing against your lips that he was sitting on his rightful throne now. Ji-Woon sneered down at you and his yellow, with expectation shimmering, eyes and diabolic Cheshire Cat grin filled you once more with terror - and a thrill of joy.

A sharp pain surged through you where he violently fisted your hair. “What are you waiting for, little birdie? We don’t have all day.”

“I don’t… N-No…” 

You frightened whimpers and pleading eyes only spurred his own need. 

“Bad girls need to be punished, you know. Do you want to get punished, darling? I highly doubt it.”

He was right. You didn’t want to imagine the sick dimension of what real punishment would look like; the thought alone made your stomach turn. The devil alone knew what this monster was capable of. And so you forced yourself to kiss his member, hesitant, almost shy and innocent. His fist in your hair tightened and you’re certain he was about to rip off your scalp any moment. Dizziness befogged your mind, and you prayed for this nightmare to be over soon, but a hard slap across your face brought you back to the brutal reality. 

“You can do better than this,” the Trickster spat. “Come on. Suck my cock like the good little whore you really are.” 

“God, please..,” you sniveled. 

Ji-Woon rolled his eyes and sighed disappointed. “For fuck’s sake!” he hissed. “You’re really testing my patience, bitch. Don’t you get it?!” Time passed in slow motion yet it all did happen so fast, without any warning. A satisfied guttural groan fled from the Trickster’s mouth as the wet warmth of your mouth engulfed his hard cock. “I AM GOD!” Gagging and choking - the sound that filled him with life - you took all of him in, struggled for your own life like a fly trapped in a spider’s web, your fingers frantically gripping and tugging his blood-splattered coat. You couldn’t breathe, you couldn’t think, and panic settled in. 

A honeyed voice winded through the chaos that had settled in your head and found your ear somehow. Faint it was at first, but very soon you understood what it was saying.

“Good girl. Yes, just like that. Good girl, you do so well.”

Your heart hammered hard and painful against your chest in rhythm with his hips. Dark and husky was his voice as he moaned your name. Giddiness robbed your ability to keep a straight thought and got more and more lost in a void each time the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat. But was it another kind of dizziness this time. Your body reacted in the most irritating way to his violent and foul play. You couldn’t wrap your head around it. Why… Why did you feel like this? How could your own body betray you so brutally? Very soon the need to grant yourself release started to sprout and with it the feel of shame and disgust. 

The fog thickened, whispered to him. Ji-Woon listened and pressed a short laughter through his teeth. 

“Go ahead, __________. Do it. No one is stopping you.”

You couldn’t give in… You mustn’t… You… mustn’t let him win…

And yet in the end he did. Primal needs surfaced and took over. Slow but inexorably. Without a way to escape. You’re to weak to fight, you just wanted your physical needs to guide your actions. Your hand moved by its own, slid underneath your torn dress and knickers and between your legs. What awaited you there startled you. 

“Your face is all red, princess. Found something interesting?”

The mock in his giggle let your cheeks grow hotter. This bastard knew you’re wet already. 

“Still not touching yourself? Need my help?”

Suction and slurping noises was the only answer he got and my god, he swore he couldn’t get more horny for you and yet here he was, wanting nothing more than to use and abuse, to destroy, every opening of your body until they’re filled to the brim with his juices. The visual and auditory stimulation you provided him with was a masterpiece of a show. 

The Trickster smirked. “Since you ask so nicely.”

Next he reached behind and slipped his hand beneath the thin layer that covered your female sex, shoving your hand aside and burying three fingers deep inside your slick pussy. His cock still inside your mouth muffled the surprised yell that had formed in your throat. Though you were wet, you weren’t ready for such harsh and sudden penetration. It hurt. It burned. And fuck, did it feel good. Amazing how he managed to continually fuck your throat and cunt likewise in such rapid speed. 

Raw lust twisted his handsome features. Seeing him like this together with the slapping sound of his balls hitting your chin added to your pleasure and soon everything grew hazy. Stars appeared in front of your watery eyes and threatened to exploded as feral sensations destroyed the last ounce of your common sense. Your pussy clenched around his fingers as a sticky heat suddenly spread in your mouth and ran down the corner of your lips, mixing with your saliva. 

Desperately you gasped for air the second he slid out his cock. You coughed and whined, your body still spasming from the intensity of your orgasm. Relief bloomed in you as the crushing weight of his body was lifted from yours. Through half-lidded eyes and heavily breathing you watched him taking off his coat and throwing it to the ground, his gaze never leaving your face.

“You know, I just cannot decide what sound of yours is the sweetest for me.” He licked his fingers clean, just to wet them with your juices anew. You winced at his touch, your sex too sensitive for any caress, no matter how gentle. “Your gags or moans.” He let his free hand glide into his trouser pocket. Dread branded your voice as you saw the sharp, neon colored tool that downed you during the chase half an hour before. 

He grinned broadly, brought the tip of the knife in front of your eye. “Or your terrified whimpers or fast breath.” The blade slid down, left a small red trail across your cheek, then your neck, until it stopped at your cleavage. He enjoyed watching your breasts going up and down so fast. He’d love to rip your chest open and watch your heart beat so fast for him. Once more he felt his own heart almost burst with love for you. He brought the knife to the hem of your dress. “Every sound you make sounds like heaven, you know,” he muttered while the sharp blade cut through the fabric with ease. “You could be a star one day.” His necklaces cooled your skin as he bent over and whispered. “Or maybe not. I’d have to cut your fans’s throat open, you know. I don’t really like to share.”

A passionate kiss followed, while the flat side of the knife rubbed your swollen pussy through your drenched panty. As much as you wanted to, you didn’t dare to move your hips. But shit, this was so damn exciting and you wanted to get off once more. The cold metal felt like ice against your damp knickers. Delightful prickle awakened all over again. If you still would have been able to think with a clear mind you’d declared yourself insane. Why else you wanted more? Why else you returned his kiss with just as much hunger and fervor if you weren’t just as crazy as he was?

“My little princess cannot get enough, hm?” Tip of this tongue slid across your throat, faintly touched your skin before his teeth bored into your neck. You bit your lips to hold back a yelp, licked your lips then and just dwelled in your state of fear and pleasure. Almost you huffed the moment the sweet torture between your thighs ended. But you had no reason to be disappointed you noticed, because it only left its place to free you from the needless cloth. At first it cut through the left, then the right side wing. He let the knife wander up your navel, further up your body till your bra. It took only a second for him to cut it open and rip apart to allow your beautiful breasts to spill free and expose to his leer. Whether it was the icy cold wind or his hot stare that let your nipples harden immediately you were unable to tell. 

“Gorgeous.”

With the knife still in his hand he gave your tits a nice squeeze, pinched and tugged your stiff buds, coaxing out more divine sounds of yours. He took one perky nipple inside his mouth and let his tongue flicker across it. He licked, sucked, bit and nibbled. He bestowed both of your lovely tits with equal attention they deserved. Driven by emotions you let your fingers glide through his silky hair, urged him closer and silently begged for more, especially as you felt his cock harden and press against your belly. 

“Please… Please… Ji-Woon…!!! Just...” You didn’t believe your own ears when you heard you puffing the next words. “Please just fuck me!”

“Mmmm, someone’s desperate for my cock, huh?”

You nodded, but this lack of response didn’t satisfy his bloated ego. He curled his fingers around your chin and cooed your name, luring you into a trap of false safety. But immediately this feeling of secureness got destroyed when his hand left your chin and wrapped around your throat, with the other one letting the blade rush down right next to your head. For a split second you really thought he’d thrust the blade between your eyes and end your life. Barely able to breathe you grasped his arm, tried to signal you weren’t getting nearly enough oxygen. There was no point in fighting him, this was a battle you never could win. You needed another strategy, anything to calm him down and stroke his ego. Otherwise he’d really kill you in the end. You loosened your grip around his arm and touched his body, caressed his chest and abdomen, felt the muscles underneath contracting underneath his soft skin. You reached for his chain necklace, played with the metal between your fingertips. This asshole was right, you really could be a star, you thought, laughing on the inside at this bizarre situation: your acting was triple A.

“Y-You are right, I am!” you choked out. The grip around your neck lost its intensity, gave you the freedom to breathe somewhat normally again. 

“Right about what? Say it!” he demanded in a stern voice that left no room for backtalk.

“I am… desperate for your cock. I want you to fuck me. Fill me. Ji-Woon… Please… I beg you…” 

The Trickster’s terrifying grimace melted into a soft and loving expression. He then lifted his arm. You couldn’t remember what happened next, but the burning pain on your skin told you. You touched your burning cheek, tried to gather your senses again. The Trickster adored his work, adored the way his handprint was visible on your face. 

“Why didn’t you say so sooner? Stupid little girl,” he laughed jolly and pinched your achinig cheek, freeing your female sex completely afterwards. “All you had to do was to ask for it.” And with this he took your ankles and bent your legs up your chest, legs spread wide open now for him to forcefully drill his cock inside your sodden cunt. You screamed out his name in bloth, pain and pleasure. Pain and pleasure. What a curious mixture it was. He had to explore this delicious cocktail much deeper next time. But for now there was no patience left in him. He needed to feel your cute little pussy milk him just right, and god, it did. 

“You really like it when I am rough with you, don’t you? You’re so fucking wet for me.”

Skin hit against skin and its nasty slippery sound drove you both wild and crazy with need. Moans and lustful cries mingled with the song of the wind and the fire, a melody Ji-Woon certainly would never forget. Each thrust hit this delicious spot inside of you just perfectly and you felt your core tighten as a new wave of pure ecstasy was about to arrive and crush down on you. Eyes pressed shut you tried to hide your face with your hands, but his lowly hissed “Uh-uh” refrained you from doing so. His thick, hard cock throbbed inside your lovely cunt, massaged your walls just the way you needed it. You’re both chasing sweet release and it didn’t take long until you both found it. 

Your nails dug into his shoulders, eyes rolled back and saliva was running down the corner of your mouth while you came with such earth shaking intensity, it almost knocked you out. Your whole body went limp and a sudden urge to sleep washed over you. The tenderness in his actions now confused you, but also made you incredibly happy. Lovingly he caressed your hair, your face, placed a soft peck on your forehead, your lips then. 

“Ji-Woon..,” you murmured powerless. 

The Trickster’s heart ached at the way you just said his name. It ached, knowing your little tryst came to an end and he had to wait for the next trial. The ground started to quake: The Entity was the impatient one now. 

“Is this real?” you asked, enjoying his fond touches. 

“If so I never want this fucking dream to end,” he admitted to his own surprise. Again he pressed a gentle kiss on your forehead. “Now sleep, pretty princess.”

With a faint smile you closed your eyes, missed how he wrapped his warm coat around your almost naked form. He picked you up and carried you to the hatch he detested so much: it meant to part from you after all. 

“See you soon, ___________.”

_“See you soon, ___________.”_

The male voice echoed in your head. You started from your slumber, frantically looked around. 

“Hey, easy, _________! You had a nightmare! Everything is ok!”

Your eyes followed the soft voice which belonged to your very dear friend Kate. The campfire dived her pretty face in a warm light. Guitar in her hands she smiled at you. You could tell she was worried about you, but you assured you’re alright. 

“You sure?” she inquired, only to gain the same answer as before. 

“But I’d be perfectly fine if you play something for me.”

“My pleasure!” Kate winked. “Ah, by the way. Fancy coat you got there. Didn’t know you like that kind of style. Just seems to be a little too big for you.”

Kate didn’t see your face losing its color. You rose your arms and held your breath. This coat… it wasn’t yours… You’d seen it before, but where? And why did you feel this weird mix of longing and terror when you looked at it? Some invisible force urged you to tear your eyes off the coat and dedicate it to the deep shadows lurking in the woods. A cold breeze appeared, and seemed to carry a message for you. 

_“See you soon, _________, my sweet little princess.”_


End file.
